She's The One
by Spunky Kitten
Summary: Ikuto is Prince of the Underworld. He has to find a queen to become the king. So he simply goes to earth to find a random girl to take back with him. But he finds himself tripping head over heels, literally, for Amu, the cold yet kind girl that has a big secret that she doesn't even know about. What limits will Ikuto go to in order to have Amu as his queen?
1. Seeing Her

**Hey there! I decided that maybe I could try something new! And by the way, I may be deleting some of my less popular Shugo Chara stories. So you can relax since I know I'll be keeping Midnight Blue Servant, Rebel Star, and Shugo Chara Turnaround. And this is a new one that popped in my head and I REALLY wanted to write! I don't own Shugo Chara! Enjoy ~nya!**

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

Today was the worst day of my immortal life. It was coronation day. I was the eldest sibling of the family, with dark blue hair and matching eyes. So obviously being the eldest, I was next in line for the throne. But this was no kingdom. This was Hell; literally. My father, Aruto, has decided to step down from the position of king because he believed I showed all the potential to be a great leader. My mother, Souko, was also stepping down as her position as queen. She was a wonderful leader and still is a great mother. She always smiled and told me I would grow up to do great things.

But the thing is I don't want to rule an entire world. I don't want a bunch of immortals kissing the ground I walk on. I just wanted to be free and live my life the way I choose. Of course, one can do that as the king, but there are also expectations. I always longed to be free; to see a world outside of Hell. What were the other worlds like? Were the creatures there nice? What did they like to do? A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts. I sat up on my bed and looked at the door.

"You may enter," I said.

"Ohayo Ikuto," my little sister, Utau, greeted. Her long blonde hair was tied into pigtail braids with red ribbons. Her amethyst eyes bored into my sapphire ones. "You aren't ready yet? Dad is waiting, you know. This is an important day for the family as well as for you. I know you don't want to do this, but I'm sure you'll see that it's not that bad."

"Fine, fine," I told her, shooing her away with my hand. After she left, I jumped out of bed and went to the chair where my coronation clothes were laid on. It was black dress pants and a white, button-up blouse, black leather shoes to match. I didn't want to wear the red cape, but I didn't have much of a choice.

With a heavy sigh, I trudged out of my room and to the throne room, the worst day of my life just beginning. But little did I know, it would turn into the best day I would ever remember.

* * *

"I announce that the crown will be passed down to Ikuto Tsukiyomi," my father declared, placing the gold crown on my head. "But before you can become king," he suddenly added, making the crowd gasp, even surprising me, "you must go out to find a queen." What!? I had to find someone to be a queen!? But I'm a demon; a creature incapable of love. "I will give you a year to travel the many worlds to find a girl, woo her, and ask her to be your queen. I know how much you wanted to travel, and I'm granting you just that. Plus, why not add a little variety into the family line," he finished, winking at me. Like father like son as my mother always said.

I finally had a chance to go out, have some freedom. Although I did have a mission, my father still wanted me to be happy. "I accept this mission," I declared and the horde of Hell's creatures cheered.

I was soon led to the gate hall of the palace. The gate hall was the place where various doors connected Hell with many other worlds. I was told to choose a door and that would be the world I would start with. Looking around, no other door caught my eye except the door to Heaven. But everyone knew that was a line never to be crossed. Suddenly, I found a worn-out door near the corner. It looked like it wasn't used in centuries like all the others. This would be interesting. Turning the knob, I slowly opened the door with a creek, stepping inside.

* * *

Before I knew what I happening, I was hanging upside down in tree. But it was nothing like the trees I knew. It was green and healthy, not burnt by flames. I sat upright and then the sound of chirping resounded from above. Looking up, I found a breathtaking sight. The whole scene was a beautiful light blue, white puffs floating with the breeze. I only read about a sky and the clouds in books as a child, but I never knew how beautiful they were seeing them in person.

Deciding to start looking around, I just out of the green tree with ease, landing on the lush, green grass. I followed an empty pavement walkway, thinking about my father's words. I guess I could just take a random girl that looks good enough for a queen of Hell. But I had to make sure she wasn't a total bitch or slut. And that's when it hit me! I was bumped into and fell flat on my ass.

Angry at my bruised butt, I looked up to glare at the pest who dared bump into me. "Watch where you're–" But my words caught in my throat when I saw that it was a girl; a beautiful girl at that. Her bubblegum pink her cascaded gently on her shoulders, X-clips holding to little pigtails up. I couldn't see her face since she was facing sideways, picking fruits and vegetables up and putting them back in a paper bag.

"Great, they're all ruined now," her silk voice whispered. Her voice sounded like soothing bells, a tune that could calm any rage. The girl quickly turned to me and bowed. "Sorry for the inconvenience, but I need to go." And then, she was gone. I saw her eyes. They were an enchanting honey-gold. I felt as if I stared any longer, they would suck me in. That girl was the one I wanted. She was everything I was looking for and everything I wanted. But first, I needed to know her name.

* * *

**How is that? I know it'll never be as good as my favorite story, The Purest of Them All, but I want to become a great writer like that. Bye for now ~nya!**


	2. Falling For Her

**Sorry if I have left some confusion. I will not be deleting my completed stories since they're already finished and I don't need to add anything onto them. And yes, I have decided to discontinue some stories, but only because I've lost my inspiration for writing them, plus they're not even popular or read anymore. Mostly because I have some BETTER story ideas I hope will be popular! But I'll shut up not and let you enjoy Chapter 2! Enjoy ~nya!**

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

After a few seconds of hesitation, I quickly stood up and ran after the oink-haired beauty. But I found myself surrounded by strange creatures most likely indigenous to this world. Their apparel was certainly nothing new to me; suits and ties, skirts and blouses, or just plain clothing. However, they were nothing like the inhabitants of the Underworld. They had no horns, no tails, no claws or fangs, and no scales of any kind. This truly was an odd place. These creatures certainly had no courtesy either, pushing and shoving their way past me to get to their destinations.

I was amazed by all the advances this world had that I had never seen in the Underworld. I couldn't really describe everything since I had no clue how. But there were these shiny and worn down objects these creatures got inside of and it screeched across the pavement. The smell of exotics fruits and meats hit my nose, trying to pull me in. _STOP!_ I remembered I was on a mission.

Looking around, I tried to find a hint of light pink hair among the crowds. It was actually harder than it seemed. I needed a better view. Stealthily twisting my way into a dark corridor, I jumped up to the top of the structure to my left. Finally getting a good view, I scanned the area to find the young girl. I was about to give up hope until I spotted what, more specifically who, I've been looking for. She was walking through the crowds and started following white lines on the concrete. Suddenly, I saw a light nearby turn from green to red, a gigantic mechanism zooming its way toward her.

Out of pure instinct, I jumped down from the structure and used my speed to reach her and push us out of the way just in time. We tumbled to the hard ground, rolling all the way to the walkway she was headed for. I smelled some blood and looked down to see the girl underneath me, unconscious, but her knees were also scraped, blood gushing out of the scratches. A crowd was forming around us, so I couldn't just lick her wounds so they would heal. What if these creatures didn't know what I was capable of, or what I even am?

I picked the pink-haired beauty up, completely forgetting about all the items she dropped. "Move it!" I yelled to the crowd as I pushed them out of the way. I ran into yet another dark corridor and sat her up against a wall. I brought her knee up to my face and licked the blood away, the wound quickly closing up. But when I tasted the blood, a shock ran through my blood. It was sweeter than my favorite chocolate taiyaki. I resisted the urge to bite into her flesh and drink her dry of her delicious liquid. I might have found the right one. Lady Luck must really love me today. But the sweet blood is only the first sign of a demon's mate.

I brushed a strand of bright pink hair out of her face to examine her more closely. He skin was pale and flawless, as if she was made of porcelain and one touch could break her. I wanted to kiss her full pink lips until they bruised and never go a day without inhaling the strawberry scent that emanated from her hair. The perfect girl slowly opened her eyes with a groan. She took one look at me and frowned.

"What do you think you are doing?" she coldly questioned me.

"I save you and clean your injuries, and that's how you repay me?" I teased. "So rude."

"I don't care. All I see is a strange man with me in an alleyway. I see no injuries and I never asked you to save me from anything. That all spells rapist to me." The pinkette stood up, dusting herself off and giving me an icy glare before walking away.

What was that all about? Didn't I just save her life? I don't blame her for not trusting me. We met only once and even then she didn't take time to notice me. Either way, I needed to know if she was my mate. If she was, I could take her back with me as the new Queen of Hell. I didn't even get her name. I looked up, still in the dark space she called an alleyway. When I laid my hands on the concrete, I felt cool leather under my left hand. I picked it up and saw it was a nicely decorated messenger back.

Curiosity got the best of me and I opened it up. Inside, there were books, a water bottle, and a fluffy pink wallet. On the side of her bag, in a little compartment, was her photo and information about her. I pulled it out to learn more.

_Name: Amu Hinamori  
__Age: 16  
__Class: Junior  
__Birthday: September 24  
__Height: 5'5"  
__Blood Type: O_

So her name was Amu, huh? "Amu Hinamori," I whispered to test it out. The words felt like sugar on my tongue. It felt so natural that I whispered it over and over, unable to get enough of how sweet her name sounded. After centuries of never finding anything that interested me, I finally found something I wanted to capture and never let go of. I wouldn't let this girl slip from my grasp. _Be prepared, Amu Hinamori. I_ will_ make you fall in love with me._

X X X X X X X X X

Before I knew it, darkness had fallen upon the new world. The only light was from the full moon and billions of stars. I still knew nothing about this world and I lost sight of my little soon-to-be bride. After hours of searching, I decided to resume tomorrow and took refuge in a nearby forest. Slowly closing my eyes, I drifted off into a beautiful sleep.

X X X X X X X X X

_Amu and I were sitting on our thrones back in Hell as the demons cheered for us and drank like no tomorrow. They were celebrating my return and the crowning of their queen who, in my eyes, was as hot as the Hell we lived in. My beautiful bride had her head on my shoulder, playing with the lace of her dress. I gently took her hand in mine, leading her away from the drunk demons. I could tell she was curious but I just smiled at her._

_Making our way to the other end of the hallway, we arrived at my, or should I say our, room and opened the door for her as she walked in. I closed the door and locked it behind me. Smirking at her confused face, I walked up to her and lifted her chin up with my hand._

"_Ikuto?" she asked with her soothing voice._

"_Don't worry love," I said before pressing my lips to hers, pushing forward so we both landed on the bed._

_Pulling away, I traveled to her neck and licked it as she whimpered underneath me. Satisfied by the noise, I gently bite down on her neck, leaving my mark on her. I slowly slid my hands under her black dress, feeling her smooth skin and she shivered in delight. My eyes flashed red as I wasn't going to hold back tonight._

X X X X X X X X X

I fell out of the tree after waking up with a jolt. I rubbed my head and groaned, the fall actually hurting me as I wasn't ready for it. Dream after dream about her was the second sign that she was my mate. I suddenly felt the strong urge to feel her, kiss her, protect her, and love her until I could love no more. From that point forward, I wasn't going to give up on sweet Amu. I was going to make her love me as much as I love her.

* * *

**There we go! I'm sorry this took so long. I did have places to go since it was Christmas after all. And I may do this whole story in Ikuto's POV. So, I will try really hard on Chapter 3, even though I do have to do a report over winter break. It's not really a fair assignment that I have to do in 2 weeks! So, bye for now ~nya!**


End file.
